The Last Song
by addiction.ec
Summary: Bella  descubrirá la importancia de los diferentes tipos de amor que pueden poblar la vida de una persona: el que existe entre padres e hijos, el amor por la música y el más importante para ella, el primer amor por un chico.
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACIÓN: La historia NO me pertenece y los Personajes son de Meyer, me fascina esta historia y quería compartirla con ustedes.

Resumen: Cuando su madre la obliga a pasar las vacaciones con su padre en un pueblo de Carolina del Norte, Bella Swan, una adolescente de 17 años, no puede imaginarse una tortura peor. Hace tres años que sus padres se separaron, pero ella nunca lo superó.

Su padre, concertista y profesor de piano, vive alejado de todo en una casita cerca de la playa, donde Bella y su hermano pequeño irán a pasar las vacaciones. En este entorno idílico, Bella descubrirá la importancia de los diferentes tipos de amor que pueden poblar la vida de una persona: el que existe entre padres e hijos, el amor por la música y el más importante para ella, el primer amor por un chico.

Prólogo  
Bella.

Con la vista fija en la ventana de la habitación, Bella se preguntó si el reverendo Harris ya habría llegado a la iglesia. Seguramente sí. Y mientras seguía contemplando las olas estrellarse a lo largo de la playa, se preguntó si él todavía sería capaz de apreciar los reflejos de la luz que se filtraba a través del vitral, por encima de su cabeza. Quizá no; después de todo, hacía más de un mes que habían colocado el vitral, y probablemente estaba demasiado ocupado en otros quehaceres para seguir apreciando aquel matiz. Sin embargo, anheló que alguna persona nueva en la localidad entrara por casualidad en la iglesia aquella mañana y tuviera la misma sensación maravillosa que ella experimentó la primera vez que vio cómo la luz inundaba toda la iglesia en aquel frío día de diciembre. Y también deseó que el visitante dedicara unos minutos a considerar de dónde había salido aquel vitral y a admirar su belleza.

Llevaba una hora despierta, pero aún no se sentía lista para enfrentarse al nuevo día. Aquel año, las vacaciones se le antojaban distintas. El día previo, había salido a pasear un rato por la playa con Seth, su hermano pequeño. En muchas terrazas de las casas por las que habían pasado, había árboles de Navidad. En aquella época del año, prácticamente disponían de la playa para ellos solos, pero Seth no había mostrado ningún interés ni en las olas ni en las gaviotas que tanto lo habían fascinado apenas unos meses antes. En lugar de eso, le había pedido ir al taller; ella lo acompañó, aunque el chico apenas permaneció unos minutos antes de salir sin decir ni una sola palabra.

A su lado, sobre la repisa de la cabecera de la cama, sobresalía el rimero de fotografías que habían estado enmarcadas en la salita, junto con otros objetos que había recogido aquella mañana. En el silencio reinante, estudió los objetos detenidamente hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Su madre asomó la cabeza.

—¿Te apetece desayunar? He encontrado una caja de cereales en el armario.

—No tengo hambre, mamá.

—Tienes que comer, cielo.

Bella continuó con la vista fija y perdida en la pila de fotos.

—Me equivoqué, mamá. Y ahora no sé qué hacer.

—¿Te refieres a papá?

—A todo en general.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

Al ver que Isabella no contestaba, su madre atravesó el umbral y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

—A veces es bueno desahogarse. Has estado muy callada durante los últimos dos días.

Por un instante, Bella se sintió abordada por un cúmulo de recuerdos: el incendio y la posterior reconstrucción de la iglesia, el vitral, la canción que finalmente había conseguido terminar. Pensó en Alice, en Emmet y en Jasper. Pensó en Edward. Recordaba aquel verano en que había cumplido dieciocho años, el verano en que la habían traicionado, el verano en que la habían arrestado, el verano en que se había enamorado. No había pasado tanto tiempo; sin embargo, a veces tenía la impresión de que en aquella época ella era una persona completamente distinta.

Isabella suspiró.

—¿Y Seth?

—Phill se lo ha llevado a la zapatería. Es como un cachorrillo, ¿sabes? Sus pies crecen más deprisa que el resto de su cuerpo.

Bella sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció con la misma celeridad con que se había formado. En el silencio que la envolvió a continuación, notó que su madre le sujetaba suavemente la larga melena y se la recogía en una holgada cola de caballo. Hacía eso desde que ella era pequeña; sin saber por qué, el gesto le seguía pareciendo reconfortante, aunque nunca lo admitiría, por supuesto.

—Mira, ¿qué te parece si hablamos mientras preparamos el equipaje? —sugirió su madre. Se dirigió al ropero y puso la maleta sobre la cama.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio? Seth mencionó algo sobre unas tortugas marinas.

Bella cruzó los brazos encima del pecho, completamente segura de que su historia no empezaba en aquel punto.

—No exactamente —repuso—. A pesar de que no estaba allí cuando sucedió, creo que el verano realmente empezó con el incendio.

—¿Qué incendio?

Isabella asió la pila de fotografías que reposaban sobre la cabecera de la cama y, con mucho cuidado, cogió un deteriorado artículo de un periódico prensado entre dos fotos enmarcadas. Alargó la amarillenta hoja impresa a su madre y dijo:

—Este incendio. El de la iglesia.

Un petardo ilegal, posible causa

del incendio que arrasó la iglesia,

párroco hospitalizado

Wrightsville Beach, Carolina del Norte. Un incendio arrasó la histórica primera iglesia bautista de la localidad en Nochevieja; las investigaciones apuntan a un petardo ilegal como posible causa.

Los bomberos recibieron una llamada anónima justo después de la medianoche y rápidamente se trasladaron a la iglesia, situada en primera línea de la playa. Según Tim Ryan, el jefe de la Brigada Contra Incendios de Wrightsville Beach: «Cuando llegamos vimos llamas y una espesa humareda en la parle posterior de la estructura». En el punto donde se originó el incendio, hallaron restos de un petardo de los denominados cohetes de botella.

El reverendo Charlie Harris se hallaba dentro de la iglesia cuando se propagó el incendio y sufrió quemaduras de segundo grado en los brazos y las manos. Inmediatamente fue trasladado al Centro Médico Provincial New Hanover, donde permanece ingresado en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Éste ha sido el segundo incendio en una iglesia en el condado de New Hanover en los últimos meses. En noviembre, otra iglesia evangélica en Wilmington también fue pasto de las llamas. «La investigación sigue abierta, pues se sospecha que se trata de una cadena de incendios provocados», explica Ryan.

Según varios testigos, unos veinte minutos antes del incendio alguien estaba lanzando cohetes de botella en la playa justo detrás de la iglesia para celebrar la llegada del Año Nuevo. «En Carolina del Norte estos petardos son ilegales, y son especialmente peligrosos ahora, a causa de la fuerte sequía que eleva el riesgo de incendios —advierte Ryan—. Este incendio es la prueba. Un hombre está hospitalizado, y la iglesia ha quedado absolutamente destruida.»

Cuando su madre acabó de leer el artículo, alzó la vista y topó con los ojos de Bella. La chica pareció titubear unos instantes; entonces suspiró y empezó a narrar una historia que todavía se le antojaba carente de sentido, incluso en aquellos momentos, con la perspectiva que le otorgaba el paso de los meses.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia tampoco es mía solo quería compartir esta hermosa historia que me cautivó desde el principio con ustedes.. Algunas manipulaciones y sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia._

**Capítulo 1_  
_Bella**

**Seis meses antes**

Bella se recostó en el asiento delantero del coche, preguntándose cómo era posible que su madre y su padre la odiaran hasta tal punto.

Ésa era la única explicación que encontraba para entender por qué tenía que ir a visitar a su padre a aquel recóndito lugar al sur del país —un sitio dejado de la mano de Dios—, en lugar de pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos en Manhattan.

Peor todavía; no, no iba simplemente a visitar a su padre. Una «visita» implicaba un fin de semana o dos, como máximo una semana. Pensó que sería capaz de sobrellevar una «visita». Pero ¿quedarse hasta finales de agosto? ¿Prácticamente todo el verano? Eso era un ultraje, y durante la mayor parte de las nueve horas que duró el trayecto en coche, se sintió como una presidiaría a la que estuvieran trasladando a un centro penitenciario rural. No podía creer que su madre la obligara a pasar por aquel mal trago.

Bella se sentía tan desgraciada que necesitó un segundo para reconocer la _Sonata número 16 en do mayor _de Mozart. Era una de las piezas que ella había tocado cuatro años antes en el Carnegie Hall, la ilustre sala de conciertos de Nueva York, y sabía que su madre la había puesto a propósito, mientras dormía. No podía soportarlo. Se inclinó hacia delante para apagar la radio.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le increpó su madre, frunciendo el ceño—. Me gusta oírte tocar.

—Pues a mí no.

—¿Y si la pongo bajito?

—Vale ya, mamá. No estoy de humor.

Isabella clavó la vista en la ventana, con la indiscutible certeza de que los labios de su madre se habían trocado en una línea fina y tensa, como si ambos estuvieran imantados. Últimamente ese gesto se había convertido en una mueca recurrente en ella.

—Me ha parecido ver un pelícano cuando atravesábamos el puente en dirección a Wrightsville Beach —dijo su madre, en un intento de mantener la calma.

—¡No me digas! Quizá deberías llamar al Cazador de Cocodrilos.

—Está muerto —terció una vocecita desde el asiento trasero. Era Seth. Sus palabras se mezclaron con el ruido de la Game Boy. Su muy-pero-que-muy-pesado hermanito de diez años era un adicto a ese cacharro—. ¿No lo recuerdas? —continuó—. Fue muy triste.

—Claro que lo recuerdo.

—Pues no lo parece.

—Te digo que sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has dicho esa tontería?

Bella ni se molestó en replicar por tercera vez. Su hermano nunca estaba contento si no decía la última palabra. La sacaba de quicio.

—¿Has conseguido dormir, cielo? —le preguntó su madre.

—Hasta que has pasado por ese bache. Podrías haber frenado un poco, ¿no? Casi me empotro contra la ventana.

Su madre continuaba con la mirada fija en la carretera.

—Celebro que la siesta te haya sentado bien y que te hayas despertado de mejor humor.

Bella reventó el globo que acababa de hacer con el chicle. Su madre detestaba ese hábito, y precisamente por eso no había dejado de hacerlo desde que habían tomado la 1-95. En su humilde opinión, la interestatal era el tramo más tedioso de carretera jamás concebido. A menos que alguien se desviviera por la comida rápida grasienta, las nauseabundas casetas de lavabos portátiles y los trillones de pinos, la fea monotonía del paisaje podía sumir a una persona en un hipnótico estado de sopor.

Isabella ya había soltado el mismo comentario a su paso por los estados de Delaware, Maryland y Virginia, pero su madre había ignorado las críticas en cada una de esas ocasiones. Aparte de intentar ser agradable durante el largo trayecto en coche, dado que era la última vez que la vería durante bastante tiempo, su madre no era la clase de persona a la que le entusiasmara hablar mientras conducía. De entrada, no le gustaba conducir, y por eso solían desplazarse en metro o en taxi en Nueva York. Pero en casa... la cosa era distinta. En casa no tenía ningún reparo en ponerse a chillar, y en los dos últimos meses el presidente de la comunidad había bajado un par de veces a su piso para pedirle que por favor bajara la voz. Probablemente creía que cuanto más la regañara a grito pelado por sus pésimas notas, por los amigos que frecuentaba o por el hecho de que nunca respetara la hora de llegada por la noche, o por el «incidente» —especialmente por el «incidente»—, Bella más caso le haría.

Tampoco se podía decir que fuera la peor madre del mundo, ni mucho menos. Incluso podía admitir que cuando estaba de buen humor era bastante enrollada —en cuanto a madres se refería, claro—. Lo que le pasaba era que estaba atrapada en esa mala época de su vida en la que los niños no acaban de hacerse mayores. Bella deseó por enésima vez haber nacido en mayo en vez de en septiembre, cuando cumpliría dieciocho años y su madre ya no podría obligarla a hacer nada. Legalmente, sería mayor de edad y podría tomar sus propias decisiones libremente.

De momento, sin embargo, aunque Bella no deseara realizar ese dichoso viaje al sur, no le quedaba otra elección. Porque todavía tenía «diecisiete» años. Y todo por culpa de una jugarreta del calendario. Porque su madre la había concebido cuatro meses después de lo que en realidad debería haberlo hecho. Pero ¿por qué la obligaba a acatar ese odioso plan para el verano? De nada había servido la tremenda pataleta que había pillado, ni tampoco sus súplicas ni sus quejas ni la infinidad de lágrimas derramadas; no, no había servido de nada. Bella y Seth iban a pasar el verano con su padre, y no había nada más que hablar. «No hay peros que valgan, ni tampoco se aceptan sugerencias», había sentenciado su madre. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo detestaba aquella actitud tan intransigente!

A la salida del puente, el tráfico se intensificó y su madre aminoró considerablemente la marcha. A un lado, entre las casas, Isabella divisó el océano. Genial. Como si eso le importara.

—¿Por qué nos obligas a hacerlo? —refunfuñó Bella.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —le contestó su madre—. Necesitáis pasar una temporada con vuestro padre. Os echa mucho de menos.

—Pero ¿todo el verano? ¿No podrían ser sólo un par de semanas?

—Necesitáis pasar más tiempo juntos. Hace tres años que no lo ves.

—Ya, pero la culpa no es mía. Fue él quien se marchó.

—Sí, pero tú no quieres hablar con él cada vez que llama por teléfono. Y cuando viene a Nueva York para veros a ti y Seth, prefieres pasarte todo el día por ahí con tus amigos.

Isabella volvió a reventar el globo de chicle y miró de soslayo a su madre un par de veces.

—No quiero verlo, ni tampoco quiero hablar con él —protestó.

—Mira, ¿por qué no intentas ver el lado positivo? Tu padre es una buena persona, y te quiere mucho.

—¿Por eso nos abandonó?

En lugar de contestar, su madre echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor.

—Tú sí que tienes ganas de estar con él, ¿no es cierto, Seth?

—¡ Pues claro! ¡ Será alucinante!

—Celebro que tengas esa actitud. Quizá deberías darle un par de lecciones a tu hermana.

Seth resopló con cara de fastidio.

—¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes.

—¡Es que no comprendo por qué no puedo pasar el verano con mis amigos! —masculló Bella de mala gana.

No pensaba dejar las cosas así. A pesar de que sabía que las probabilidades eran más bien nulas, todavía albergaba la fantasía de convencer a su madre para que diera media vuelta y regresara a Manhattan.

—¿Te refieres a que por qué no puedes pasarte todas las noches de juerga en la discoteca? No soy tan ingenua, Bella. Sé lo que se cuece en esos sitios.

—No hago nada malo, mamá.

—¿Y qué me dices de tus notas? ¿Y de que nunca respetes la hora a la que tienes que volver a casa? ¿ Y de... ?

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —la atajó Isabella—. Como, por ejemplo, ¿por qué es obligatorio que pase una temporada con mi padre?

Su madre no le contestó. De hecho, Bella sabía que tenía todos los motivos del mundo para no hacerlo; ya había contestado a esa pregunta un millón de veces, a pesar de que la chica se negaba a aceptar la respuesta.

Al cabo de un rato, el tráfico volvió a ser más fluido, y el coche avanzó media manzana antes de detenerse de nuevo. Su madre bajó la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza para intentar averiguar por qué se detenían los coches.

—Me pregunto qué pasará —murmuró—. La circulación está fatal por aquí.

—Es por la playa —comentó Seth—. Siempre hay mucha gente en la playa.

—Son las tres de la tarde de un domingo. No tendría que estar tan abarrotada.

Bella encogió las piernas. Qué fastidio. Su vida era detestable, absolutamente detestable.

—Oye, mamá, ¿sabe papá que arrestaron a Bella ? —preguntó Seth.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer?

Esta vez fue Bella la que contestó:

—No hará nada. Lo único que le importa es su maldito piano.

Bella «detestaba» el piano y había jurado que nunca más volvería a tocarlo, una decisión que incluso había sorprendido a algunas de sus mejores amigas, puesto que el piano había formado parte de su vida desde que era una niña. Su padre, que había sido profesor de música en la Academia Juilliard de Nueva York, también había sido su profesor particular. A Bella no sólo le había encantado tocar el piano, sino que soñaba con llegar a componer algún día una pieza musical con su padre.

Se le daba bien, más que bien, y gracias al vínculo entre su padre y Juilliard, la administración y los profesores del conservatorio no tardaron en fijarse en su talento para la música. Pronto empezó a correr la voz dentro del mundillo de su padre, entre la cerrada comunidad de los que creían que la música clásica era lo más importante en el mundo. Poco después, su nombre apareció en un par de artículos en unas revistas especializadas en música clásica, y el _New York Times _publicó un artículo bastante extenso sobre el vínculo entre padre e hija. Finalmente, hacía cuatro años, Isabella actuó en la serie _Young Performers _que el Carnegie Hall organizaba para jóvenes promesas. Aquél fue el momento estelar de su carrera. Y realmente fue un momento culminante; no era tan ilusa como para no darse cuenta de lo que había conseguido. Sabía que en la vida había muy pocas oportunidades como aquélla, pero últimamente se preguntaba si sus sacrificios habían valido la pena. Después de todo, aparte de sus padres, a nadie le importaba su actuación, nadie la recordaba. Había aprendido que, a menos que una tuviera un vídeo popular en YouTube o que pudiera tocar delante de miles de personas, la habilidad musical no servía para nada.

A veces deseaba que su padre la hubiera iniciado en la guitarra eléctrica. O, como mínimo, en lecciones de canto. ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer con su habilidad para tocar el piano ? ¿Enseñar música en la escuela local? ¿Tocar en el vestíbulo de algún hotel mientras la gente pasaba por el mostrador de recepción? ¿Llevar la misma vida tan ingrata de su padre? Sólo hacía falta mirar cómo había acabado: un día decidió marcharse de Juilliard para dedicarse a hacer giras como concertista de piano y acabó tocando en locales de poca monta con audiencias que apenas llenaban las dos primeras filas. Viajaba cuarenta semanas al año, lo bastante como para poner en peligro su matrimonio. Bella recordaba a su madre gritando todo el tiempo y a su padre encerrándose en sí mismo, como siempre solía hacer, hasta que un día simplemente ya no regresó de una larga gira por los estados del sur. Por lo que sabía, últimamente su padre ya no daba conciertos. Ni tampoco clases particulares.

«¿Qué? ¿Satisfecho con el resultado, papá?»

Bella sacudió la cabeza. No quería estar allí. De ninguna manera. No quería tener nada que ver con la historia de aquel perdedor.

—¡Oye, mamá! ¿Qué es eso de ahí? ¿Es una noria? —preguntó Seth, alborotado, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante.

Su madre alargó el cuello, intentando ver por encima del monovolumen que ocupaba el carril contiguo.

—Creo que sí, cielo —contestó—. Deben de ser las fiestas locales.

—¿Podemos ir? ¿Después de cenar todos juntos?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a tu padre.

—Sí, y quizá después nos sentemos alrededor de una fogata y nos pongamos a cantar alegremente, como una familia perfecta, unida y feliz —espetó Bella.

En esa ocasión, los dos decidieron no hacerle ni caso..

—¿Crees que habrá más atracciones? —preguntó Seth.

—Seguro que sí. Y si tu padre no quiere montarse contigo, seguro que a tu hermana sí que le apetece.

—¡Genial!

Bella se recostó en el asiento. Estaba segura de que su madre iba a sugerir algo parecido. Aquello era demasiado deprimente como para ser verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia tampoco es mía solo quería compartir esta hermosa historia que me cautivó desde el principio con ustedes.. Algunas manipulaciones y sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia._

2  
Charlie

Charlie Swan tocaba el piano con una emoción desmedida, anticipando la _llegada de _sus hijos en cualquier minuto.

El piano estaba en una salita aledaña al pequeño comedor del tosco bungaló de la playa, un lugar que se había convertido en su hogar. A su espalda había varios objetos que esbozaban su pasado. No era mucho. Aparte del piano, Renee había sido capaz de amontonar todas sus pertenencias en una sola caja, y él había necesitado menos de media hora para colocarlo todo en su sitio. Tenía una instantánea de cuando era joven junto a su padre y su madre, y otra en la que aparecía también muy joven, tocando el piano. Ambas fotos estaban colgadas entre los dos títulos universitarios que poseía, uno expedido por la Universidad de Chapell Hill y el otro por la Universidad de Boston. Debajo había un certificado de reconocimiento de la Academia Juilliard por su labor como profesor durante quince años. Cerca de la ventana destacaban tres carteles enmarcados con propaganda de sus actuaciones durante una gira. Lo más importante, sin embargo, era la media docena de fotografías de Seth y Bella, algunas clavadas con chinchetas en la pared o enmarcadas y otras expuestas sobre el piano. Cada vez que las miraba no podía evitar lamentarse de que, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, nada hubiera salido como esperaba.

Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde se filtraban a través de las ventanas y conferían al interior de la vivienda un ambiente sofocante. Podía notar las gotitas de sudor que se le formaban en la frente. Gracias a Dios, los pinchazos en el vientre ya no eran tan intensos como por la mañana, pero llevaba cuatro días con los nervios a flor de piel, y sabía que el dolor volvería. Su punto débil siempre había sido el estómago. Cuando tenía veinte años, tuvo una úlcera y lo hospitalizaron por diverticulitis; a los treinta años lo operaron de apendicitis aguda, cuando Renee estaba embarazada de Seth. Ingería fármacos antiácidos como si fueran caramelos, llevaba años enganchado al Nexium, y a pesar de que sabía que probablemente podría llevar una dieta más saludable y realizar más ejercicio físico, no albergaba ninguna esperanza de que eso lo ayudara. Sus problemas estomacales eran genéticos.

La muerte de su padre seis años antes le había cambiado la vida. Desde el funeral se había visto abocado a un estado de absoluta inestabilidad, como si esperase a que sucediera algo. En cierta manera, eso era lo que suponía que le pasaba. Cinco años antes, había abandonado su puesto de trabajo en la Academia Juilliard; un año después, había decidido intentar ganarse la vida como concertista de piano. Hacía tres años que él y Renee habían acordado divorciarse; menos de doce meses después, empezaron a cancelar las actuaciones de sus giras hasta que al final se quedó sin trabajo. El año anterior se había instalado nuevamente en aquella localidad, el pueblo que lo había visto crecer, un lugar que pensaba que jamás volvería a pisar. Y ahora estaba a punto de pasar el verano con sus hijos, y aunque intentaba imaginar lo que el otoño le depararía después de que Bella y Seth regresaran a Nueva York, sólo tenía la certeza de que las hojas de los árboles adoptarían un tono amarillento antes de tornarse rojas y que por las mañanas le costaría respirar, como de costumbre, por el cambio de temperatura. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no intentaba predecir el futuro.

El futuro no le quitaba el sueño. Sabía que las predicciones carecían de sentido; además, si ni siquiera atinaba a comprender el pasado... En aquella época, la única certeza absoluta que tenía era que él era un tipo ordinario en un mundo que adoraba lo extraordinario, y esa aseveración le provocaba una vaga sensación de desencanto por la vida que había llevado. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? A diferencia de Renee, más extrovertida y sociable, él siempre había sido más retraído y uno más del montón. A pesar de que despuntaba por cierto talento como músico y compositor, sabía que le faltaba el carisma y el don para encandilar a la audiencia, o aquello que fuera necesario para que un concertista supiera meterse al público en el bolsillo. A veces incluso admitía que su paso por el mundo era más como observador que como partícipe; en momentos de dolorosa honestidad, asumía que había fracasado en todo lo que era importante. Tenía cuarenta y ocho años. Su matrimonio no había funcionado, su hija no quería verlo y su hijo estaba creciendo lejos de él. Sabía que no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo, y lo que más ansiaba en aquellos momentos era averiguar si todavía era posible que un tipo como él pudiera experimentar la presencia de Dios.

Diez años antes, jamás se habría imaginado cuestionándose tal cosa. Ni siquiera dos años antes. Pero a veces pensaba que la madurez lo había conducido inevitablemente hasta aquel punto más reflexivo. A pesar de que, desde hacía tiempo suponía que la respuesta radicaba de algún modo en la música que componía, últimamente sospechaba que se había equivocado. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más cuenta se daba de que, para él, la música había sido siempre algo separado de la realidad, y no una forma de experimentarla profundamente. Podía sentir pasión y catarsis con las piezas de Tchaikovsky, o una sensación de plenitud al escribir sus propias sonatas, pero ahora sabía que encerrarse en la música tenía menos que ver con Dios que con un deseo egoísta de hallar una vía de escape.

Ahora creía que la respuesta correcta yacía en algún punto del amor que sentía por sus hijos, en el dolor que experimentaba cuando se despertaba en aquella casa silenciosa y se daba cuenta de que no estaban a su lado. Pero incluso en esos momentos tenía la certeza de que había algo más.

Y en cierta manera, esperaba que sus hijos lo ayudaran a encontrarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Charlie vio a través de la ventana que el sol se reflejaba en el parabrisas de un monovolumen. El y Renee lo habían comprado hacía años para realizar salidas y excursiones familiares los fines de semana. Súbitamente se preguntó si Renee se habría acordado de cambiar el aceite antes de iniciar aquel viaje tan largo, o incluso desde que él se marchó. «Probablemente no», decidió finalmente. Renee nunca se había ocupado de esas cuestiones; siempre era él quien se encargaba de revisar el estado del coche.

Pero, ahora, esa parte de su vida había quedado atrás.

Se levantó del asiento; cuando llegó al porche, Seth ya había saltado del coche y se dirigía corriendo hacia él. Llevaba el pelo alborotado, las gafas torcidas; sus piernas y sus brazos eran tan delgados como los palos de una escoba. Charlie notó un nudo en la garganta, y de nuevo pensó en todo lo que se había perdido durante los últimos tres años.

—¡Papá!

—¡Seth! —exclamó Charlie al tiempo que avanzaba hacia él a grandes zancadas.

Cuando Seth saltó a sus brazos, le costó mucho no desmoronarse de la emoción.

—¡Cómo has crecido! —se sorprendió.

—¡En cambio tú estás más canijo! ¡Y mucho más delgado! —dijo el niño.

Charlie estrechó a su hijo con fuerza entre sus brazos antes de soltarlo.

—Me alegro de que ya hayas llegado.

—Yo también. Mamá y Bella se han pasado todo el viaje discutiendo.

—Vaya, pues eso no está bien.

—No pasa nada. No les he hecho ni caso. Excepto cuando me apetecía pincharlas un poco, ya sabes, para provocarlas.

—Ah —respondió Charlie.

Seth se llevó un dedo hasta el puente de las gafas para colocárselas en su sitio.

—¿Por qué mamá no nos ha dejado venir en avión?

—¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No.

—Quizá deberías hacerlo.

—¡Bah! Tampoco importa; sólo es que sentía curiosidad.

Charlie sonrió. Había olvidado lo parlanchín que podía ser su hijo cuando se lo proponía.

—¡Anda! ¿Ésta es tu casa?

—Sí.

—¡Es alucinante!

Charlie se preguntó si Seth hablaba en serio. Aquella pequeña construcción rústica y tosca no tenía nada de alucinante; probablemente era la edificación más destartalada de toda la playa. Además, estaba «encerrada» entre dos casas espectaculares que habían erigido en los últimos diez años, con lo cual aún parecía más diminuta. Con la pintura ajada, el tejado desvencijado y la madera del porche medio podrida, a Charlie no le sorprendería en absoluto que durante la próxima tormenta de moderada intensidad, el bungaló saliera volando por los aires, cosa que, seguramente, no les haría ni pizca de gracia a sus vecinos. Desde que se había mudado, ningún miembro de las dos familias le había dirigido la palabra.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —se interesó.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Está justo en medio de la playa! ¿Qué más se puede pedir? —Seth enfiló hacia el océano—. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

—Claro. Pero ten cuidado. Y no te alejes demasiado.

—Vale.

Charlie observó cómo Seth se alejaba al trote. Al darse la vuelta vio que Renee se acercaba. Bella también se había apeado del coche, aunque no parecía mostrar ninguna predisposición a acercarse.

—Hola, Renee —la saludó.

—¿Qué tal, Charlie? —Se inclinó para darle un abrazo fugaz—. ¿Todo bien? Estás más delgado.

—Estoy bien.

Detrás de ella, Charlie se fijó en Bella, que lentamente se encaminaba hacia ellos. Se sorprendió al ver cómo había cambiado desde la última foto que su ex mujer le había enviado por correo electrónico. Qué lejos quedaba la pequeña princesita que recordaba; en su lugar había ahora una adolescente con un mechón lila que destacaba en su larga melena castaña, las uñas de las manos pintadas de color negro, y vestida con ropa oscura de los pies a la cabeza. A pesar de los signos obvios de rebelión adolescente, pensó de nuevo en lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. Eso era bueno. También pensó que Renee estaba tan guapa como siempre.

Charlie carraspeó con cierto nerviosismo antes de hablar.

—Hola, cielo. Me alegro mucho de verte.

Bella no contestó; su madre la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas grosera. Tu padre te está hablando. Di algo.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece esto? No pienso tocar el piano para ti.

—¡Bella! —Charlie pudo oír la exasperación en el tono de Renee.

—¿Qué? —La chica alzó la cabeza con desfachatez—. Pensé que era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

Antes de que Renee pudiera responder, Charlie sacudió la cabeza. Lo último que deseaba era una discusión.

—Tranquila, Renee, no pasa nada.

—Sí, mamá, no pasa «nada» —cacareó Bella, a la defensiva—. Necesito estirar un poco las piernas. Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Mientras se alejaba con porte insolente, Charlie se dio cuenta de que su ex mujer se debatía entre el impulso de llamarla para que regresara o no dejarla marchar. Al final, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

—Un viaje duro, ¿eh? —intervino él, intentando aquietar las aguas.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

Charlie sonrió, pensando que por tan sólo un instante era fácil imaginar que todavía seguían casados, formando un equipo, todavía enamorados.

Salvo que, por supuesto, no lo estaban.

Tras descargar las maletas, Charlie se dirigió a la cocina, donde dio unos golpecitos a la vieja cubitera para que saltaran unos cubitos dentro de unos vasos que ya estaban en el bungaló cuando él lo ocupó.

A su espalda, oyó que Renee entraba en la cocina. Asió una jarra con té dulce frío, vertió la infusión en dos vasos y le pasó uno a su ex mujer. Fuera, Seth se dedicaba alternativamente a atrapar y a evitar ser atrapado por las olas mientras las gaviotas sobrevolaban la orilla.

—Parece que Seth se está divirtiendo.

Ella avanzó un paso hacia la ventana.

—Lleva varias semanas nervioso, soñando con este viaje. —Renee titubeó antes de continuar—. Te echa de menos.

—Yo también a él.

—Lo sé —suspiró ella. Tomó un sorbo de té antes de dar un vistazo a la cocina—. Así que... aquí es donde vives, ¿eh? Tiene... carácter.

—Por carácter entiendo que te has fijado en las goteras del techo y en la falta de aire acondicionado.

Renee esbozó una breve sonrisa, incómoda.

—Sé que no es mucho. Pero es tranquilo y puedo ver cómo sale el sol.

—¿Y la Iglesia te deja estar aquí sin pagar nada?

Charlie asintió.

—La casa pertenecía a Carson Johnson, un artista de la localidad; cuando falleció, la donó a la Iglesia. El reverendo Harris deja que me quede hasta que necesiten el terreno.

—¿Y qué tal es eso de vivir de nuevo en tu pueblo natal? Quiero decir, tus padres vivían muy cerca, ¿no? ¿A unas tres manzanas de aquí?

«A siete, para ser más precisos», pensó él, aunque lo único que dijo mientras se encogía de hombros fue:

—No está mal.

—Ahora hay mucha más gente. Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

—Todo cambia —apuntó él. Se apoyó en la encimera y cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra—. ¿Y cuándo es el gran día? —inquirió, cambiando de tema—. Me refiero a ti y a Phill.

—Charlie...

—No pasa nada —la interrumpió, alzando la mano—. Me alegro de que hayas rehecho tu vida.

Renee se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como si se preguntara si era mejor aceptar sus palabras sin más o ahondar en el peligroso territorio sentimental.

—En enero —anunció finalmente—. Y quiero que sepas que con los niños... Phill no pretende ser quien no es. Seguro que te gustaría.

—Sí, seguro —repitió él, tomando un sorbo de té. Después depositó el vaso sobre la mesa—. ¿Y qué piensan los niños de él?

—A Seth parece que le gusta, pero es que a Seth le gusta todo el mundo.

—¿Y Bella?

—Se porta con él del mismo modo que se porta contigo.

Charlie soltó una carcajada sin reparar en la cara de preocupación de Renee.

—¿Cómo está?

—¡Uf! No lo sé —suspiró ella—. Creo que no muy bien. Está atravesando una fase muy... confusa; se debate entre rachas de melancolía y de cólera. No respeta la hora de volver a casa por las noches, y la mitad de las veces sólo consigo sacarle un «Me da igual» cuando intento hablar con ella. Intento aceptar que su actitud es la propia de su edad, porque aún recuerdo lo que yo sentía en la adolescencia, pero... —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. ¿Te has fijado en la forma en que viste? ¿Y su pelo? ¿Y ese pintauñas tan horroroso?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Podría ser peor.

Renee abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cuando no se le ocurrió nada, supo que Charlie tenía razón. Fuera cual fuese la fase que su hija estaba atravesando, y a pesar de los temores de Renee, Bella seguía siendo Bella.

—Supongo que sí —cedió ella, antes de volver a sacudir la cabeza—. Ya sé que tienes razón. Pero es que últimamente resulta extremadamente difícil convivir con ella. Algunas veces es la misma niña dulce de siempre. Como con Seth. A pesar de que se pelean como el perro y el gato, todavía lo lleva al parque cada fin de semana. Y cuando Seth tuvo problemas con las matemáticas, ella le dio clases cada noche, lo cual no deja de ser curioso, teniendo en cuenta que este curso Bella ha suspendido casi todas las asignaturas. Y no te lo había dicho, pero la obligué a presentarse de nuevo a la convocatoria de febrero. No contestó ni una sola pregunta en los exámenes. ¿Sabes lo mal estudiante que hay que ser para no contestar ni una sola pregunta?

Cuando Charlie volvió a reír, Renee frunció el ceño.

—No tiene gracia.

—En cierta manera sí.

—Claro, tú no has tenido que lidiar con ella durante estos tres últimos años.

El dejó de reír y bajó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. —Cogió nuevamente el vaso—. ¿Qué dijo el juez sobre el pequeño hurto en la tienda?

—Ya te lo conté por teléfono —repuso ella con expresión resignada—: si Bella no se mete en ningún lío más, lo borrarán de su expediente. Pero si se vuelve a repetir... —No pudo acabar la frase.

—Estás muy preocupada por eso, ¿verdad? —dedujo él.

Renee le dio la espalda.

—Es que no es la primera vez, y ése es el problema —confesó, angustiada—. Bella admitió que había robado la pulsera el año pasado, pero, según ella, esta vez estaba comprando un par de cosas en la tienda y no podía sostenerlas todas en las manos, así que por eso se metió el pintalabios en el bolsillo. Pagó las otras cosas. Si ves el vídeo de seguridad de la tienda, parece como si realmente fuera un descuido sin ninguna mala intención, pero...

—Pero no estás segura.

Cuando Renee no contestó, Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. No aparecerá en la lista de «Los delincuentes más buscados del país». Cometió un error. Siempre ha tenido buen corazón.

—Eso no significa que ahora nos esté diciendo la verdad.

—Y tampoco significa que esté mintiendo.

—¿La crees? —Su expresión denotaba una mezcla de esperanza y de escepticismo.

Charlie se debatió entre sus sentimientos al respecto, como había hecho una docena de veces desde que Renee se lo contó por primera vez.

—Sí —concluyó—. La creo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es buena chica.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella. Por primera vez, parecía enojada—. La última vez que pasaste tiempo con ella, Isabella tenía quince años. —Volvió a darle la espalda; cruzó los brazos y clavó la vista en la ventana. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz había adoptado un tono más crispado—: Podrías haber vuelto, lo sabes perfectamente. Podrías haber vuelto a dar clases en Nueva York. No tenías que viajar por todo el país, ni quedarte a vivir aquí... Podrías haber continuado formando parte de sus vidas.

Sus palabras eran punzantes, y Charlie sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero no había sido tan sencillo, por razones que ambos comprendían, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos quería reconocerlo.

El incómodo silencio se rompió cuando Charlie finalmente carraspeó.

—Lo único que intento decir es que Bella sabe distinguir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. A pesar de que esté intentando reafirmar su independencia, sigo creyendo que es la misma persona que ha sido siempre. En los aspectos fundamentales, Bella no ha cambiado.

Antes de que Renee pudiera pensar en cómo o en si podía rebatir aquel alegato, Seth entró atolondradamente por la puerta, con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Papá! ¡He encontrado un taller muy guay! ¡Ven! ¡Quiero que me lo enseñes!

Renee enarcó una ceja.

—Sí. Está en la parte trasera —explicó Charlie—. ¿Así que quieres verlo?

—¡Ya verás, mamá, es alucinante!

Renee miró a Charlie y luego a Seth; después, nuevamente a su ex marido.

—No, gracias —respondió—. Me suena a una actividad más propia de padre e hijo. Y además, creo que será mejor que me ponga en camino.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Seth.

Charlie sabía lo doloroso que aquella separación le iba a resultar a su ex mujer, así que contestó por ella.

—A tu madre todavía le quedan muchas horas en la carretera. Y además, esta noche había pensado llevaros a la feria. ¿Te parece bien que dejemos lo del taller para más tarde?

Charlie vio que los hombros de su hijo se hundían casi imperceptiblemente.

—Vaaaaaale —convino Seth.

Después de que el chico se despidiera de su madre —sin Bella a la vista y, según Kim, probablemente aún tardaría bastante en regresar—, se metieron en el taller, una especie de cobertizo con el techo de hojalata y que formaba parte de la propiedad.

Durante los últimos tres meses, Charlie se había pasado la mayor parte de las tardes allí encerrado, rodeado de un montón de chatarra y de pequeños fragmentos de cristal de distintos colores que ahora Seth se estaba dedicando a inspeccionar. El centro del taller lo ocupaba una alargada mesa de trabajo con un vitral recién empezado, pero Seth parecía más interesado en las extrañas muestras de taxidermia que se exhibían en las estanterías, la especialidad del anterior dueño de la casa. Era imposible no inmutarse ante el engendro con medio cuerpo de ardilla y la otra mitad de pez, o ante la cabeza de comadreja empalada en el cuerpo de un gallo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Seth, desconcertado.

—Supongo que se podría definir como arte.

—Pensé que el arte eran pinturas y cosas parecidas.

—Así es. Pero a veces el arte también puede adoptar otras formas.

Seth arrugó la nariz, sin apartar la vista del bicho mitad conejo mitad serpiente.

—Pues a mí esto no me parece arte.

Cuando Charlie sonrió, Seth señaló el vitral que reposaba sobre la mesa de trabajo.

—¿Y qué es esto? —quiso saber.

—Es mi obra. Estoy montando una vidriera de colores para la iglesia que hay un poco más abajo, en esta misma calle. El año pasado se quemó, y la vidriera original quedó destruida en el incendio.

—No sabía que supieras hacer vidrieras.

—Lo creas o no, el artista que antes vivía en esta casa me enseñó a hacerlo.

—¿El tipo que disecó todos estos bichos?

—Así es.

—¿ Lo conocías ?

Charlie se acercó a su hijo.

—De pequeño solía venir aquí cuando se suponía que tenía que estar en clase de religión. El realizaba las vidrieras para la mayoría de las iglesias que hay por aquí cerca. ¿Ves esa foto en la pared? —Charlie señaló hacia una pequeña imagen de Jesucristo resucitado clavada con una chincheta en una de las estanterías, que con tantos trastos pasaba fácilmente desapercibida—. Espero que mi vidriera sea igual que la imagen de la foto, cuando esté acabada.

—¡Alucinante! —exclamó Seth.

Charlie sonrió. Por lo visto, era la nueva palabra favorita de su hijo; se preguntó cuántas veces la oiría durante el verano.

—¿Quieres ayudarme?

—¿Puedo?

—Lo daba por sentado. —Charlie le propinó un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro—. Necesito un ayudante de confianza.

—¿Es difícil?

—Yo tenía tu edad cuando empecé, así que estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema para aprender.

Visiblemente entusiasmado, Seth asió un fragmento de vidrio y lo examinó a contraluz, con una expresión solemne.

—Sí, yo también creo que podré hacerlo.

Charlie sonrió.

—¿Todavía vas a misa? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Pero no a la misma iglesia que íbamos antes contigo. Ahora vamos a la que le gusta a Phill. Y Bella no siempre viene con nosotros. Se encierra en su cuarto y se niega a salir, pero tan pronto como nos vamos, se larga a Starbucks a matar el rato con sus amigos. Mamá se pone muy furiosa.

—Bueno, eso es normal en la adolescencia. Los hijos ponéis a los padres a prueba.

Seth depositó el fragmento de cristal sobre la mesa.

—Yo no lo haré. Siempre seré bueno. Pero no me gusta mucho la nueva iglesia. Es un palo. Así que puede que no vaya a esa iglesia.

—Muy bien. —Charlie hizo una pausa—. Me he enterado de que no piensas jugar al fútbol el próximo otoño.

—No se me da muy bien.

—¿Y qué? Pero te diviertes, ¿no?

—No cuando los otros niños se ríen de mí.

—¿Se ríen de ti?

—No pasa nada. Tampoco me molesta.

—Ah —dijo Charlie.

Seth empezó a balancearse, alternando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, inquieto; era obvio que algo le rondaba por la cabeza.

—Bella no ha leído ninguna de las cartas que le has enviado, papá. Y tampoco quiere volver a tocar el piano nunca más.

—Lo sé —respondió Charlie.

—Mamá dice que es porque tiene el SPM.

Charlie casi se atragantó de la risa, pero intentó recuperar la compostura tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Y sabes exactamente lo que eso significa?

Seth se llevó el dedo índice al puente de las gafas para colocárselas bien.

—Ya no soy tan pequeño, papá. Significa que tiene el síndrome de perpetuos morros.

Charlie se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que con una mano le revolvía el pelo a su hijo en un gesto cariñoso.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a tu hermana? Creo que se ha ido hacia la feria.

—¿Nos montaremos en la noria?

—Por supuesto.

—Alucinante.


End file.
